This invention relates to an insect, and the like, pest disposal device designed to releasably attach to the suction extension hose of a suction cleaning machine and detain captured insects, and the like, pests, eggs and undesirable residues of same, in a disposable filter bag. There are no poisonous residues as the device is pesticide free. Likewise, disposal of the filter bag is accomplished without the need to come in contact with or handle any of the captured pests.
This device is especially useful in environments where health or safety conditions prevent the use of insecticides due to danger to human or pet life. As non-limiting examples, such environments would include, kitchens, where insecticides may contaminate stored foods, and old age homes, where infirmities may prevent patient removal thereby precluding sealed tent fumigation type operations.
This invention also relates to a disposable, tubular, air permeable filter bag having a first closed end and an opposite extending, elongate end having a mouth-like aperture therein. The filter bag has an adhesive area on its interior surface intermediate its closed end and opposite, extending, elongate end. A wire twister member is attached to the exterior surface of the filter bag adjacent the mouth-like aperture to seal the filter bag, thereby preventing the egress of pests and the like contained in the interior of the filter bag should the adhesive barrier strip become ineffective.